Mesmerize
by just-a-placebo
Summary: I did change the rating now, and it is still..GSR! :D


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they belong to the guys who created CSI. I have nothing else to say about this.

Summary: This is…somewhat smutty and also fluffy. But I am European, so I do not believe in ratings (seriously, it is not that bad though). Enjoy!

A/N: This story was NOT corrected by a beta, and English is NOT my first language. Sorry for grammar etc. I hope it is a good read, though.

Mesmerize

Grissom leaned back into his couch, a cup of tea in his hand.

He loved this. This was peace.

The scratches her fingernails had left on his back as he had spilled himself inside her this morning still hurt a little, but it was the good kind of hurt.

He felt content, life was good.

Grissom took another sip of his tea, enjoying the feel of it slipping down his throat. It was incredible how easily she made him feel ten years younger by simply kissing the shell of his ear.

He closed his eyes, mesmerizing every single moment of the love making they had done earlier this morning. And last night…twice.

The way she had exposed her throat to his kisses, the warmth of her body, the silk of her hair…

And again a shiver was sent down his spine as he remembered the way she had licked his ear and blew her warm breath on it. That was probably the most erotic thing he had ever experienced.

Oh, how much he loved it when she breathed his name huskily as she came, clutching him tightly, pulling him closer, deeper.

He called their sex love making, because that was exactly what it was. Love. Grissom had never truly understood what that meant, but now he did. He shook his head at his own corny thoughts.

Closing his eyes once more, the images of their first kiss came back to his mind, and a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. They had been standing outside in the hallway, her back pressed against the door of her apartment. He had hated the fact that he had seen a very certain emotion flash over her face more than once: fear.

Over the years, she had looked at him with all kinds of emotions, but fear had never been one of them.

So he had decided to go slow and placed his right hand next to her head against the door, while the other one had started to caress her face. Stroking her cheekbone, brushing the back of his fingers over the side of her face, stroking her jawbone and finally brushing over her lips with his thumb. Then he had leaned in and kissed her. It had been one of the few moments in life he would have wanted to last forever.

"Hey!" her warm voice awoke him from his daydreaming.

She was wearing her silk robe, the one he loved so much on her. The ends of her hair where still wet from the shower she had taken before, a soft smile was gracing her features.

She laid down on the couch next to him, bedding her head in his lap. Grissom started to stroke her hair, burying his fingers in its silk. He had to admit to himself that he quite liked her hair, now that it was so long and curling nicely at the ends. It remembered him how very feminine she could be.

He leaned down and kissed her lips, his tongue immediately seeking entrance to her mouth. She always tasted so good, like strawberries and honey.

He placed his cup on the coffee table in front of him and then guided his hand down her slender upper body. He opened her robe a little, so it was exposing her bare breasts to him and started to rub circles on her flat belly.

Sara moaned underneath his lips a little and moved an arm around his neck, trying to sit up, but he kept her down.

His touch made her purr even more, she loved it when the tips of their tongues where toying with each other.

With the back of his index finger he trailed the outline of her right breast, slightly toying with her already hard nipple. He never stopped kissing her throughout the entire process.

'She has absolutely pretty breasts.' he thought, grinning wickedly while kissing her. They were the girlish and naughty kind, driving him crazy when she accidentally brushed them over his arm at work. Or was it accidental?

His hand left her breasts, wandering deeper to draw tight circles around her cute belly button.

Suddenly he broke the kiss, blinking a few times as if something big just crossed his mind. "Sara?"

"Hm?" she asked, immediately searching contact to his lips again.

"Sara, I think I…I love you." A rush of blood went straight to his head. He really had said it!

Sara was silent for a while. She started to stroke his face and ran a hand through his hair. "I love you too, Grissom. But I think you know that."

She smirked and they were kissing again.


End file.
